


I Do (But I Don't)

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Content, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier works as a senior consultant for Mystique Miracles, a wedding planning agency owned by his best friend Raven Darkholme. When he meets Erik Lehnsherr he’s reminded that other people’s happiness isn’t everything that matters.</p>
<p>I Do (But I Don’t) AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do (But I Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie 'I Do (But I Don't)' but really it's nothing like the film. :)

Charles slid into the room, narrowly missing the pyramid of champagne glasses, and collapsed into the plush armchair. Raven scowled but she didn’t comment and she went back to explaining the negatives of serving red wine at a wedding reception. Charles pulled out his planner and leaned forward to shake the client’s hand when Raven introduced them.

“Emma Frost, this is Charles Xavier. He’s the miracle of _Mystique Miracles_.”

Charles flushed at the slightly cheesy praise and gave Emma his most charming smile, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Frost.”

Emma was beautiful but her cold gaze was sharp and calculating, “I trust that you are not always so late, Mr Xavier.”

Charles was already dreading the upcoming months, “Not if I can do anything about it.” He tactfully redirected the conversation, “Will your fiancée be joining us today?”

Emma answered haughtily, “No, he’s a busy man with a demanding job.”

Charles took notes while Raven took charge. For such a big wedding Charles knew that there would be a lot of sleepless nights in his future. He’d have to remember to stock up on tea.

Thankfully, before the Frost/Shaw wedding was pushed to the front of his mind he had a series of smaller weddings to focus on. The first three went off without a hitch (the true miracle in Charles’ opinion) but the fourth didn’t progress so smoothly. Despite Charles’ best efforts, the groom had refused to give up on his idea of abseiling down the side of the church (getting permission had proved to be a complete nightmare for Charles) and he was stuck mid-way between the ground and the roof.

Charles felt sick. He loathed heights with a passion but somebody had to untangle the ropes. He took a couple of steps forward but someone grabbed his arm to stop him. Charles turned to explain what he was doing but he froze when he looked at the man who was touching his arm. Steel-blue eyes, a strong jaw and he was tall enough that Charles would have to stretch to kiss him. Lust hit Charles hard and then he remembered the dangling groom behind him.

Charles said gently, “Someone needs to untangle the groom.”

The handsome man frowned, “Is that your job?”

Charles couldn’t place the man’s accent but he liked it. Charles sighed, “Unfortunately.”

The man shook his head, “The fire department are on the way. The priest called them.”

Charles sighed wearily again and then he saw the frantic bride in the corner of his eye, “I need to talk to the bride. Thank you, my friend, for reassuring me that the emergency services have the situation in hand.”

The man looked slightly confused but he relaxed and let go of Charles’ arm. Charles went back to work, soothing the panicked bride and getting everything back on track. Usually Charles didn’t stay for the reception but when the bride had invited him to stay Charles had accepted. In all honesty, Charles was hoping to spend a few moments with the man who’d saved him from personally saving the dangling groom. It turned out that the man’s name was Erik and he was the best man. Charles had never met him before because Erik had a demanding job as an engineer.

The bridesmaids were happy to gossip about the man. Charles learned that most brides wanted Erik as their groom’s best man. Erik had never lost a ring, he didn’t drink more than a glass of scotch in a night and he never organised a stag party that ended with anyone in jail. Charles was impressed.

The bride and groom were on the dance floor when Charles found a quiet corner to relax. He had a slender champagne glass in one hand. He knew that Raven would find out but he wasn’t planning on doing anything unprofessional. He’d not seen the best man since the end of the ceremony but the bridesmaids had talked him into doing a conga line. He wouldn’t stay for long but the champagne was good and the crowd was happy so Charles was content to sit and relax for a short while.

He was starting to fall asleep when the bride and groom walked up to him. She smiled brightly, “Charles, you saved our day.”

Charles stood up and hugged them both, “Congratulations and I was only doing my job. It’s the two of you that make your day so special.”

A familiar, heavily accented voice asked Charles, “What is your job?”

Charles turned slightly to face Erik who’d lost his tie and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. Charles reminded himself sharply that it was rude to stare and he answered, “I’m a wedding planner.”

The bride laughed, “A miracle worker. It’s almost like he can read your mind.”

Something cleared in Erik’s expression, “You’re Charles Xavier? Emma told me about you.”

“Emma Frost?”

“Yes.” Erik’s phone rang and he answered, “Yes, yes I am talking to him. No, I won’t ask him. Okay, goodbye. Yes, alright, dear. Goodbye.”

Charles had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and as soon as Erik had finished his phone call Charles grabbed his suit jacket off the back of his chair. He hugged both the bride and the groom again, “I’m glad that you’ve had a good day. Good luck to both of you. Erik, it was nice to meet you.”

They shook hands and Charles skilfully left the room without creating a fuss. Outside it was drizzling gently and Charles ducked into a taxi to take him home. The next morning was blissfully hangover free but he couldn’t help thinking about Erik. It was frustrating.

He walked into _Mystique Miracles_ and was immediately confronted with Raven arguing loudly with her husband Azazel. Charles frowned at them both, “What’s wrong?” They both turned to face him and Charles regretted speaking at all. Charles kept a cool head and gestured to the office, “Would you like to continue this in private before our morning clients arrive?”

They both stormed into the office and Charles closed the door behind them. They were still yelling but the sound was muffled and if they didn’t stop Charles was sure that he would be able to find an explanation that wouldn’t put their clients off marriage. Raven and Azazel fought out their problems loudly which was off-putting for some people and Charles didn’t feel like it was the best example for engaged couples. However, letting them work it out was preferable to making them stew and if the fighting went on for much longer Charles was more than capable of leading the morning appointments.

That afternoon Charles had his first solo appointment with Emma Frost and her fiancée. He had the portfolios on the table and all of the information from their last meeting in his hands when Emma Frost walked in with Erik. That sinking feeling was back in Charles stomach and he was almost thankful for his life-long practise of holding onto his friendly smile.

He stood up and shook hands with them both, “I’m glad that you could both make it today.”

The meeting was awful. They managed to get through a lot but Emma kept using pet names for Erik and Erik wouldn’t stop looking at Charles and Charles just wanted to throw up because he was having inappropriate thoughts about an engaged man. When the ordeal was finally over and Charles was shaking hands with them both Erik said, “It’s nice to see you again, Charles.”

Charles gave him the smile he usually used when people said that they wanted their dogs to be the ring bearers, “Likewise. I’ll be in contact with you, Miss Frost, about the catering later this week.”

They both left and Charles rearranged the entire set up of their reception room in his distress. Raven came out of her office followed by her husband and said, “Oh no, Charles, what’s wrong?”

Charles looked up from the roses he was rearranging and said miserably, “You should fire me.”

Raven pushed Azazel towards the door, “Go away. Charles and I need to chat.” Azazel rolled his eyes but he still left and Raven pulled Charles into the nearest chair. She sat opposite him, “Explain.” Charles told her everything and by the end she was shaking her head and looked heartbroken on his behalf, “You’ve only met him twice.”

Charles wailed miserably, “I know. It’s cliché and ugly and I don’t even believe in love.”

Raven glared, “Stop that Charles. You believe in love more than all of us and you deserve it. Just because Erik is engaged doesn’t mean that you’ll never find love. Stop being so dramatic.”

Charles sighed miserably, “I need a drink.”

Raven narrowed her eyes, “You’re coming to mine for dinner and you’re not going to touch a drop when you’re in this mood. You can have ice cream instead.”

Charles huffed, “I’m not a child.”

Raven smiled knowingly, “You’ll be alright Charles.”

Raven kept Charles busy and away from the Frost/Shaw wedding for the following couple of weeks but he couldn’t avoid Erik forever. He came back from a wedding that had turned into a complete disaster and found Erik standing in the reception of Mystique Miracles. Charles was sopping wet and the only reason he was there was because it was closer than his apartment.

Raven was distressed, “What happened?”

Charles growled, “Bad plumbing and an ex-boyfriend.”

Raven was furious and they both turned to Erik in surprise when they heard him laugh. Neither of them had even seen Erik smile since they’d first met him so hearing him laugh was a shock. Erik shook his head, “I’m sorry Charles. You just look so…”

Charles rolled his eyes, “Wet?” Erik laughed harder and Charles huffed, “I’m going to get changed.”

Charles liked to be prepared and mishaps with his clothing happened far too often so he always kept spare clothes at work. He changed into a dry pair of slacks and a blue shirt before he made his way back down to Raven. Erik was still there and they were both sitting in the reception.

Charles froze outside of the doorway when he heard Erik say, “This will be the sixth time I’ve been a best man. I can never understand why they always ask me.”

Raven replied, “Sebastian is your brother.”

Erik snorted, “Foster brother and we’ve never been close. Emma practically bullied him into asking me because she didn’t want him to ask Janos.”

Charles chuckled and they both turned sharply to face them. Charles grinned at them both and felt lighter than he’d been in weeks, “According to my sources you’re very popular with the brides because you can be trusted not to tie their fiancée naked to a lamp post in Scotland and leave them.”

Erik’s eyebrows were raised, “Who are your sources?”

Charles winked, “I’d never reveal their identities.”

Erik gave him a smouldering look and Raven rolled her eyes, “Go home Charles. I think that you’ve done enough work for one day.” Charles started to protest but Raven shook her head, “I can take care of the plumbing mess and I’ll sort out the dry cleaning bill for your suit. Don’t forget to eat.”

Charles frowned, “I can take care of myself.”

Raven smirked and Charles glared. Erik cleared his throat, “Actually, Charles, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner.”

Charles was ecstatic that Erik wasn’t marrying Emma and he was extremely aware that Raven would kill him if he turned down Erik’s invitation, “I’d love to, Erik.”

They had dinner by the park and although Charles was hopeful he wasn’t surprised when Erik politely declined his invitation to ‘have coffee’ inside his apartment. Erik smiled at him and leaned close to kiss him goodbye but a rough voice interrupted, “Charlie boy!”

Charles froze and looked past Erik at the man standing in the hallway. Charles was horrified and he felt himself curling in on himself instinctually, “Cain? What are you doing here?”

Cain stopped a couple of steps away from where Erik was still leaning against Charles, “I missed you, brother.”

Charles fumbled for his phone, “I’m calling the police.”

Cain grinned widely, “Don’t be like that Charlie boy. I’m not going to hurt you. I just need a favour.”

Charles shuddered in revulsion and he gripped his phone more tightly, “Please leave.”

Cain laughed loudly, “You’re always so polite Charles. You were like that when you killed dad.”

Charles gasped, “You’re crazy!”

Cain wasn’t laughing any longer and Charles was saved by Erik. Erik said calmly, “Finish dialling Charles.”

Charles brought the phone up to his ear and Cain sneered, “This is family business.”

Erik didn’t say anything, he just watched Cain and rubbed his big hands soothingly across Charles’ shoulders while Charles talked to the police. Cain stayed like he had nowhere else to go and Charles didn’t have the faintest idea why Cain let the police handcuff him and take him away.

Charles was shaking from shock and he let Erik lead him into the apartment once the police were gone. Charles dropped down onto the sofa and he laughed shortly though there was nothing funny about the situation, “I’m so sorry Erik. I had no idea that he was even out.”

Erik hugged him and it felt so nice that Charles let himself lean into Erik’s warm, “You have nothing to apologise for Charles. I’m just glad that I was here.”

Charles started to cry as he panicked about what could’ve happened if Cain had found him when he was alone. Charles’ mother had married Cain’s father Kurt in a drunken, grief-stricken daze after the death of Charles’ father. Charles had hated it but he’d held onto his charming smile and tried to be good for his mother’s sake. She’d never noticed and Charles had been close to leaving for college early when Kurt and his mother had died in an accidental fire. He’d listened to the report from the fire department and he’d just felt numb. Charles had stayed out all night with Raven who he’d been friends with since high school and a few others so he’d survived. Cain had already been in jail for assault and battery by that point.

As children Cain had beaten, bullied and generally made Charles’ life a living hell. It wasn’t until Charles had broken his leg after being pushed down the stairs by his step-brother that he realised nobody in his family cared whether he lived or died. After the fire Charles had gone to live with Raven and her parent’s while he’d dismantled what was left of the Xavier estate. He’d given most of the money to Raven and her family because he knew that they would be able to do more good with it than he ever could. Raven opened _Mystique Miracles_ , hired Charles, and they’d been partners ever since. Even meeting Azazel hadn’t changed their dynamic much except because Raven was Charles’ family.

Erik was a solid, warm presence and Charles just shifted so that he was wrapped around him. Charles murmured miserably, “Sorry.”

Erik shook his head, “Don’t be. This is nice, liebling.”

Charles smiled against Erik’s neck. He’d learned earlier that evening that Erik was Irish-German and ‘liebling’ was one of the only German words Charles knew, “You’re right. This is nice.”

Charles’ phone played the wedding march from his pocket and Charles blushed but Erik didn’t even laugh. He pulled out his phone and answered, “Raven?”

“How was your date with tall, dark and handsome?”

Charles blushed, “It was fine. He’s still here.”

Raven shrieked, “Charles, you dog! Did you invite him in for ‘coffee’?”

Charles blushed harder, “Yes, but that’s not why he’s still here.”

Raven lost her teasing tone, “What happened?”

Charles cringed and Erik started running his hands soothingly across Charles’ back. Charles leaned into the gesture, “Cain showed up.”

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Come over right now.”

“I’m fine. Erik stayed with me and the police have taken Cain away.”

“What was he doing there in the first place? I thought that he was still in prison.”

“I know, I did as well. I don’t know why he was here. I’m just so tired.”

“Do you want to come over?”

“I won’t let him scare me into staying somewhere other than my own home, Raven. He’s with the police. I’ll be fine and I will see you in the morning. Goodnight.” Charles put his phone back into his pocket and groaned softly, “Our first date and I’m already on your lap.”

Erik chuckled, “I can’t say that I mind. Are you alright?”

Charles sighed, “I haven’t seen Cain since I was seventeen and he was arrested. My mother and his father died a few months later in a fire. I was out with Raven and our friends for the night and I was homeless the next day. I stayed with Raven and her parents until I could go to college and I sold everything that had belonged to my family. I gave Raven the money to start her business and she persuaded me to work with her.”

Erik was silent as Charles spoke and then he shared, “I never knew my father but I loved my mother very much. She was shot during a bank robbery and died. The Shaw’s fostered me but I was never actually adopted. My real name is Erik Lehnsherr.”

Charles looked up and gently cradled Erik’s jaw with his hand, “It’s nice to meet you Erik Lehnsherr.”

Erik smiled and kissed the pad of Charles’ thumb, “It’s nice to meet you as well Charles Xavier.”

Charles kissed him sweetly and for a first kiss it was wonderful. Erik had his hands tangles gently in Charles’ wavy hair and Charles hummed happily. The kiss was long and drawn out until Charles leaned away and smiled, “Thank you.”

Erik shook his head, “You don’t need to thank me.”

Charles shifted and walked shakily to the kitchen, “Erik, I know it’s… will you stay with me tonight? Just to sleep. It’s a bit pathetic but, I really don’t want to be alone tonight.”

Erik followed him, “Honestly, I don’t like the thought of leaving you alone either.”

Charles smiled at him, “Thank you.”

Erik nodded at the coffee maker, “Do you want to sleep now or do you really want coffee?”

Charles chuckled, “Coffee and we can watch a movie or something, if you want?”

Erik nodded, “That sounds good.”

They went on several dates over the following weeks but Charles was exhausted from planning the Shaw/Frost wedding and Erik had a big project that was taking up most of his time. Mostly they sat together in one of their apartments and cuddled on the sofa while they watched T.V. and kissed. They were comfortable and Charles didn’t mind moving slowly with Erik. It felt nice as opposed to Charles’ brief crash-and-burn relationships.

That topic came up during their eighth date. They’d gone out to dinner and Charles had unconsciously flirted and charmed the waitress. He flinched as soon as she was gone and sighed, “I did it again, didn’t I?”

Erik’s expression was carefully impassive, “Did what?”

Charles smiled wryly, “You don’t have to pretend. Raven has always told me that I was a terrible flirt. I’m sure that she has a lot of theories about it. Honestly, Erik, I’m ecstatic that I’m here with you and nobody else.”

Erik relaxed, “I like you as well Charles and I have seen you with other people before. I know how you behave. Especially, when you feel that they need cheering up.”

Charles couldn’t help feeling charmed, “That… makes a change. I don’t think that anyone has ever been so nice about it before.”

Erik leaned across the table and reached for Charles’ hand. He gave him a small smile and told him, “I might not have your people skills but I’m not going to make you feel bad for trying to make someone else’s day better. Besides, she was very much aware that we are on a date. If she’d believed that your flirting was completely serious I doubt that she would’ve been checking both of us out.”

Charles chuckled, “Well, you are worth looking at so I can’t say that I blame her too much.”

Erik smirked and lowered his voice, “You’re the one I’m going home with.”

Charles shivered and stroked his fingers against Erik’s palm as he slowly pulled his hand back, “I’ll hold you to that promise.”

That evening Charles pinned Erik against the wall of his living room and moaned, “I want you.”

Erik gripped Charles’ hips and growled, “You can have me.”

Charles pulled Erik to the bedroom although he also stopped to kiss him every five seconds along the way. Once they were both lying on the bed Erik rolled over so that he was stretched out above Charles and their fingers were tangled together on the pillow above Charles head. They paused for a moment to catch their breath and Charles couldn’t stop smiling.

He stretched to kiss Erik gently. Words built insistently but Charles let them slide. He didn’t need to say anything. He was fairly sure that Erik could read everything that he wanted to say in his expression anyway. Erik kissed him until they were both breathing heavily and he moved his hands away to unbutton Charles’ shirt. Charles returned the favour but there was none of the usual urgency. Instead Charles felt light and warm as they took their time. It was all light touches and rolling hips as they explored and they kept kissing until Charles’ lips were swollen and tingling.

Erik slid his hands down to Charles’ waistband, “Can I…?”

Charles nodded quickly, “Yeah. Yes, please Erik.” They both stripped so that they were naked and Charles hummed happily, “This is better.” Erik chuckled and grabbed Charles’ ass to pull him closer. Charles gripped Erik’s shoulders and said, “Mm, you should fuck me.”

Erik smiled. Charles loved his wide, honest smile. Erik squeezed Charles’ ass and asked, “Lube?”

Charles pulled open the drawer shakily and handed Erik a half-empty bottle of lube and an unopened packet of condoms. Erik grinned more widely, presuming correctly that Charles hadn’t been with anyone else for a while, and he grabbed a pillow to put underneath Charles’ hips.

He slicked up his fingers and kissed Charles deeply, “Are you okay like this?”

Charles nodded and couldn’t stop running his hands across Erik’s chest, “Yeah, I’m good.”

Erik prepped Charles slowly, kissing every patch of skin that he could reach and licking Charles’ hard cock while he moved his fingers. Erik kept murmuring in German and English about how Charles looked and what he wanted to do to him. Charles was intimately learning the difference between fun sex and making love. He liked it.

Charles gasped for breath and smiled at Erik, “Come on Erik, I’m ready. I want you.”

Erik removed his fingers and Charles bit back a whine at the loss because he was about to get what he wanted. Charles helped Erik rolled on the condom and repositioned the pillow beneath his hips. He felt vulnerable at being spread out underneath Erik but Erik’s expression was just as open and Charles wanted to see everything. Erik was powerful and beautiful as he pressed his long cock into Charles and they both moaned at the connection. Charles felt deliciously full and he wanted more. He wanted everything.

Erik started to thrust once Charles assured him that he was alright. He started with short, slow slides and built up to hard, fast movements that had Charles crying out. Charles panted, “Yeah… oh god… Erik… yes!”

Erik was just as vocal although he slipped between languages again and the growl in Erik’s German had Charles shaking. Charles reached for his cock and practically howled when Erik moved his hand and replaced it with his own long fingers. His thrusts stuttered in its rhythm but his cock was angled against Charles’ prostate and with Erik’s long fingers stripping his cock it didn’t take long for Charles to come with a happy scream. Erik kept going and came more quietly a few short thrusts later.

Charles felt boneless with pleasure and Erik barely had enough presence of mind to roll over enough so that he wasn’t crushing Charles underneath him. Once he was coherent again he pulled out of Charles gently. He rubbed his lovers’ back soothingly when Charles made a displeasured sound in response. They kissed gently and curled around each other as they fell asleep slowly and Charles was feeling too blissful to worry about what a mess he would be when he woke up.

In the morning Charles woke up and he was happy to find that he wasn’t stuck to the sheets thanks to dried come and sweat. On the heel of that thought was the fact that Erik wasn’t in bed but he could hear somebody moving in the direction of the kitchen. Charles rolled to his feet and moved slowly to the bathroom. On his way he called out, “I’m going to have a shower.”

Erik called back, “I’m making breakfast.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I never joke about food. It’ll be ready in twenty minutes.”

Charles showered slowly and couldn’t stop smiling for the entire time. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Even though he knew that Erik had already seen everything he couldn’t quite squash the voice inside that reminded him he’d never even seen inside of a gym. Unlike Charles, Erik was topless, muscled and he was wearing jeans that hung low on his hips. Charles ogled shamelessly for a moment before he moved closer and stretched up on his toes for a morning kiss.

Erik was smiling and he wrapped his arms around Charles, “Good morning.”

Charles felt ridiculous for smiling so much but Erik didn’t seem to mind so he relaxed, “Good morning. Thank you for cleaning me up.”

Erik chuckled, “I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable, liebling.”

Charles was incredibly happy in that moment, “I wish that we could stay here all day.”

Erik kissed his cheek and nudged him gently towards the kitchen table, “So do I but, unfortunately, we have to work.”

Charles pulled a face, “Wedding dress shopping with Miss Frost.”

Erik snorted, “Don’t recommend anything with long sleeves or a high neckline. Oh, and if you bring her personal assistant, Angel, a caramel latte she’ll be eating out of the palm of your hand.”

Erik put a plate of strawberry pancakes in front of Charles and Charles had to kiss him again, “You are the best boyfriend ever.”

Erik smiled widely and Charles loved the way that his steel-blue eyes crinkled slightly at the corners, “Yes, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day. 
> 
> You are never alone.  
> xxx
> 
> My Tumblr: [ writer-in-mythaul ](http://writer-in-mythaul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
